Combat Duel Arena
by Nozowizardry
Summary: AU where children fight for the entertainment of the masses. Maki is one of these fighters.
1. Chapter 1

Maki looked at the body on the ground before her. She turned away from the cadaver without expression and faced the crowd who were roaring and cheering her name. She liked it, how they applauded, how they feared her. The girl she had just killed knew how to get the crowd going. She had down this unusual chant that rallied her fans. But her "Nico Nico Nii" didn't stop Makis blade. Maki smirked at the thought before turning and heading out as the announcers applauded her victory and riled the crowds up for the next fight.

She headed straight to the changing rooms. She always got changed straight away then washed when she got to her home as she lived nearby. She passed a new fighter on the way in. "NYA, are you maki the strong?" Said the Orange haired girl as she went to walk past. "What's it to you?" Maki said, eyeing this new contender. "Rins a massive fan of yours, in fact, rins technique is derived from yours and works like a charm" said the girl, who maki guessed was called rin, said brightly. Maki liked the girls warm attitude. "Fought many times before?" Maki asked. "Only twice, but both times were flawless victories, they didn't even touch me." Rin answered proudly.

"Impressive, in fact, I've only ever had 1 flawless, I like letting my opponents hit me, that makes them confident, and vulnerable" Maki said, winking at the girl. "you're fights as so brilliant, you're always clearly in control, like when you fought the archer last week, what was her name, Umi, the way you dodged and were able to kill her, your form was perfect NYA" Rin said, clearly excited at remembering the fight. "It's always nice to meet a skilled fan, we should talk again sometime" Maki smiled, they said their goodbyes and departed.

Maki walked into her home where she was greeted by her parents, who congratulated her on her win, they owned the entire combat duel business and everyone in it, that's why Makis training was perfect. She was born for this. She thanked them before heading up to her room to shower and get cleaned up. After, she sat in her chair and activate her holo screen. It was the latest model, with the most real visuals and strongest data connection. The perks of being the champ was the money from sponsors. She was paid millions to represent a company

As she looked at the creek she searched both of Rins previous fights. She found one rather fast. Rin was fighting a clumsy, orange haired girl. She looked at the title. "Combat Duel Arena: Rin the swift vs Honoka the bold" both lived up to their name in the fight, the Honoka girl doing bold moves that were risky in the best of fights, where Rin easily dodged all of them. Honoka wielded a large axe with a surprising large head whilst Rin used 2 small daggers. The fight came to a conclusion when honoka did an over head swing, which Rin dodged then planted her foot in the axe which was buried in the ground, and almost faster than maki could see slashed both daggers across honokas throat. Surprise registered on her face as she fell to the floor, choking on the blood in the wound.

She looked up another fight. She again found it quite quickly. This one showed Rin fighting against a girl opposite to honoka. This video was titled "combat duel arena: hanayo the defender vs Rin the swift". Maki watched as Rin tried to dart around hanayo a defender, which was a shield as big as her and a spear, she kept Rin at bay for a long time, nearly catching her a few times, but she made a mistake when she went for a jab when Rin was on the wrong side of the spear and she span aside and rolled down the length of the spear. Without being able to bring her shield to bear, horror filled hanayo a face as she saw Rins daggers flash. The look of was frozen on her face as Rin had spun round behind her and buried one of her daggers into the base of Hanayo's skull, killing her instantly.

Maki was impressed with the girls style. She was certainly agile. Maybe more so than maki. But Rin lacked the same strength Maki did, relying more on her speed and precision. Maki searched for anything else on her online, and was surprised to find another video after 10 minutes of searching. She selected it and looked at the title. "Combat duel arena: Rin the swift vs Nozomi the powerful" intrigued, Maki looked to the video and saw Rin facing down an unarmed individual, who was facing the ground, then she raised her arms and head and Maki saw her eyes were ablaze a beautiful jade fire.

She flicked her hands and shot balls of fire from her hands. Maki then realised the girl wasn't unarmed, her gauntlets were her weapon. Rin was surprised by this form of attack and struggled to dodge the attacks. Nozomi smiled, clearly experienced and in control. "Not that in control of she loses" maki smirked to herself. Then something happened maki did not expect, a ball of flame struck Rin square in the chest, instantly flooring her. Nozomi sauntered over secure in her victory, and burned Rins body, smiling at the blanked body beneath her.

Rin had lost the fight.

Maki was in shock, she was sure she had met that girl. She searched Rins name into the dtabase. She needed to know what was happening. She then saw Rins real name and recognised it instantly. She was the daughter of the owners of the restoration clinic. They were able to heal those wounded but still alive. Meaning Rin must have survived the horrific treatment Nozomi game her. It wasn't against the rules, just unheard of, so, technically Nozomi hadn't won that fight.

Maki thought it all over in her head. Rin was lucky, she wouldn't have made such a mistake. But she needed to rest now. Tomorrow she would need to prepare for her next fight. She looked at her timetable. "Eli the dancer". Maki frowned. Such an unusual name. But she put that thought away for tomorrow, and fell asleep, dreaming of an agile girl with 2 daggers and a warm aura.


	2. Chapter 2

Maki woke the next morning at 5 and got out of bed into her normal routine. Every morning before her day, she worked out to maintain her well toned physique, then went into her training simulator to keep her skills in the arena honed to perfection. Her workout consisted of a 4 mile run, 50 press ups, 50 press ups and 50 burpees, then stretching, then straight into the simulation.

The simulation has a number of difficulties, the hardest of which actually has 3 artificial fighters. Maki has made improvements to the program herself and making the solo fighter much harder so it's more realistic. She had made the fighter so hard that she found it harder than most of her real opponents. She entered the simulation and turned it on. Everything around her went black and an orange figure appeared before her.

She produced her her sword, an elegantly decorated katana twice the length of her arm, and bowed to the hologram. The hologram formed 2 knives, similar to Rins, and reciprocated the bow. Maki started forward, slowly moving to the right to start in a circle fashion. The orange figure observed and moved back, facing Maki. After a minute of this, it launched forwards in a flurry of attacks. Maki span her katana catching the attacks and dodged passed the swinging for an attack of her own which was deflected by a knife. Maki ducked under the second one that went throw for her throat.

She shifted her leg placing it behind that of the fighter and rammed her shoulder into its chest causing it to fall back. Maki went and swung her sword and took off one of its hands, breaking its defence. She then finished the fight by bringing her sword down into the chest of her opponent. "Hmm, must need some tuning" Maki thought as the simulation faded. She exited the simulation and went to shower and continue the rest of her morning routine.

She ate breakfast, dressed in some casual clothes and packed her gear for the fight later in the day. The fight was late in the afternoon, so she would spend the time before researching her opponent. "Eli the dancer, why are you called a dancer?" Maki mused aloud. She activated he holo screen and entered her name into it. She was presented with 17 videos.

She saw all were relatively short with only 3 being over 2 minutes. She clicked on the most watched video, which only lasted 37 seconds. The fight title was "Combat Duel Arena: Eli the dancer vs Anju the clawed". The fight showed a girl with gauntlets with long, sharp blades who was clearly Anju. The other showed a tall blonde with a slender but clearly strong build, wielding a twin-bladed sword that was the same height as her. The video opened with them both bowing. Then Eli revealed her name.

She started spinning the sword around her head, slowly picking up speed. She moved so fluidly, Maki was almost hypnotised by the beauty at which she controlled her huge sword. Anju wasn't fazed however and moved forward. Eli saw and made the sword arc around her forcing Anju back. She then resumed her sword art. Maki was impressed at her stamina, her breathing still looked relaxed.

Anju darted forward, in an attempt to dodge through. Eli intercepted with a flash of her sword that took of both Anju's hands. She feel back onto the floor, a look of shock on her face. Before she could scream, eli jumped onto her and buried the blade into Anju's chest. 37 seconds. A flawless victory. Maki was in awe at the grace and skill showed by Eli. Although a brilliant fight though, Maki registered Anju's weapons were far smaller and limited than Elis. She decided to watch one of the longer videos, in hope of finding a weakness in Elis form.

The fight she selected was called "Combat Duel Arena: Eli the dancer vs Yukiho the hammer". This video last roughly 2 minutes and Maki saw instantly why Yukiho had earned the nick name of hammer, by the giant hammer she wielded. It was as tall as her and the head of the hammer was intricately decorated with gorgeous white gold and ruby perfectly imbedded. The both bowed to one another.

Eli again started her dance, but this was different, her movements were as liquid, but the move themselves different, instead of the just spinning it around her, she walked, and jumped, instead of remaining still, her sword play complimenting the movement. Again, there was a wary look on Elis opponent, clearly daunted by Elis clear skill. She moved in slowly, warily, paying attention. She lifted the hammer of her shoulder and held it, ready to strike. Eli feinted an attack by stepping into what looked like a lunge, causing Yukiho to step back, though she kept her cool, an her eyes remained zeroed in on Eli.

In response, she did an over head attack an brought the hammer down hard. The ground shook from the impact, and Maki was surprised Eli didn't take advantage and win. That's when she saw why. The ground shaking had unbalanced Eli slightly, but long enough to bring the hammer into a ready defensive position which Eli did not see. She stepped in to an attack and was met with a hammer coming straight up, knocking the twin blade high into the air, whilst Eli fell back. She watched as Yukiho kept an eye on Eli whilst waiting for the twin blade to land. She span the hammer round as the twin blade came down and knocked it to the far edge of the arena, opposite from Eli and stood between her and it. She flashed Eli a smile as she walked forward.

Eli responded by resuming her dance, feet light, arms loose, and eyes focused, she danced in leaps and bounds, trying to find a way past Yukiho, at least, that's what she made it look like, as Maki observed, she could tell something else was happening. Her thoughts were confirmed when she went to side step yukiho, who moved her hammer in the way, only for Eli to slip at the last second and snatch the hammer from Yukiho a grasp.

She then kicked her with the flat of the foot on her chest knocking her over, Before spinning the hammer round behind her then bring it down on the girl with a bone shattering crash. She walked and picked up her twin blade then left the arena. "I'll have to watch out for any such trickery" Maki said to herself, making a mental note. She decided to watch one more episode before packing her gear and heading to the arena. She moved down to one of Elis longer fights, to see how the others had survived so long and, if possible, improve their technique. She choose the longest lasting fight, and viewed the title. "Combat Duel Arena: Akiru the knight vs Eli the dancer" Maki opened the file and watched as both fighters bowed.

Akiru was called a "knight" due to her attire and weapon choice. She wielded a short sword in one hand, a shield about the size of her torso in the other, adorned with a worn image of 2 crossed swords. She wore armour similar to that of the Knights of old. The battle began and she charged into Eli before she could begin her sword movement properly. Eli didn't expect this move and was caught unprepared. Akiru smacked the sword aside with her shield and Eli fell with it to the floor. Eli was on her back as Akiru moved in for a down stab. She bought up her sword, aiming for Akitas throat, but her attempt was batter aside. Akiru rammed her sword down.

Eli rolled to the side and jumped up, only to be battered back to the ground by Akiru when she rammed into her with her shield. This time Akiru tried to move in closer before trying to finish Eli. Eli was clearly feeling the pressure in this fight, her form was far off. "It must have been the failure to enter the dance immediately" Maki thought to herself. She would remember this tactic. She continued to watch however, curious as to how Eli won. Akiru moved in closer, shield taking all of Elis attacks.

Maki saw an opening in Akirus defence though, and Eli saw it to, and stabbed her twin blade through Akirus undefended thigh. Akiru cursed and fell backwards, barely staying on her feet. Eli got up and span around, swinging her sword in a wide arc, forcing Akiru back further. Eli began to move, anger clearly fuelling her movements, despite trying to maintain control. Akiru quickly tried to stem the bleeding from her leg, grunting in pain. Eli wasn't having it though and ran forward, blade ready and began a brutal assault on akiru, who struggled to keep her shield up.

Eli kept slashing and stabbing, trying to knock the shield aside. She knocked it to the side slightly, but instead of going straight for another attack, she kicked it to the side, leaving Akiru wide open. Akiru worn out from taking all of Elis hits couldn't do anything but watch as Eli span and rammed the twin blade clean through the chest. She slowly fell backwards off the sword onto the ground. Eli did not linger, and walked out of the arena. Maki formulated a tactic in her head. She knew what she would have to do to beat Eli. She stood up and packed her bag, and headed to the arena.


	3. Chapter 3

Maki woke the next morning at 5 and got out of bed into her normal routine. Every morning before her day, she worked out to maintain her well toned physique, then went into her training simulator to keep her skills in the arena honed to perfection. Her workout consisted of a 4 mile run, 50 press ups, 50 press ups and 50 burpees, then stretching, then straight into the simulation.

The simulation has a number of difficulties, the hardest of which actually has 3 artificial fighters. Maki has made improvements to the program herself and making the solo fighter much harder so it's more realistic. She had made the fighter so hard that she found it harder than most of her real opponents. She entered the simulation and turned it on. Everything around her went black and an orange figure appeared before her.

She produced her her sword, an elegantly decorated katana twice the length of her arm, and bowed to the hologram. The hologram formed 2 knives, similar to Rins, and reciprocated the bow. Maki started forward, slowly moving to the right to start in a circle fashion. The orange figure observed and moved back, facing Maki. After a minute of this, it launched forwards in a flurry of attacks. Maki span her katana catching the attacks and dodged passed the swinging for an attack of her own which was deflected by a knife. Maki ducked under the second one that went throw for her throat.

She shifted her leg placing it behind that of the fighter and rammed her shoulder into its chest causing it to fall back. Maki went and swung her sword and took off one of its hands, breaking its defence. She then finished the fight by bringing her sword down into the chest of her opponent. "Hmm, must need some tuning" Maki thought as the simulation faded. She exited the simulation and went to shower and continue the rest of her morning routine.

She ate breakfast, dressed in some casual clothes and packed her gear for the fight later in the day. The fight was late in the afternoon, so she would spend the time before researching her opponent. "Eli the dancer, why are you called a dancer?" Maki mused aloud. She activated he holo screen and entered her name into it. She was presented with 17 videos.

She saw all were relatively short with only 3 being over 2 minutes. She clicked on the most watched video, which only lasted 37 seconds. The fight title was "Combat Duel Arena: Eli the dancer vs Anju the clawed". The fight showed a girl with gauntlets with long, sharp blades who was clearly Anju. The other showed a tall blonde with a slender but clearly strong build, wielding a twin-bladed sword that was the same height as her. The video opened with them both bowing. Then Eli revealed her name.

She started spinning the sword around her head, slowly picking up speed. She moved so fluidly, Maki was almost hypnotised by the beauty at which she controlled her huge sword. Anju wasn't fazed however and moved forward. Eli saw and made the sword arc around her forcing Anju back. She then resumed her sword art. Maki was impressed at her stamina, her breathing still looked relaxed.

Anju darted forward, in an attempt to dodge through. Eli intercepted with a flash of her sword that took of both Anju's hands. She feel back onto the floor, a look of shock on her face. Before she could scream, eli jumped onto her and buried the blade into Anju's chest. 37 seconds. A flawless victory. Maki was in awe at the grace and skill showed by Eli. Although a brilliant fight though, Maki registered Anju's weapons were far smaller and limited than Elis. She decided to watch one of the longer videos, in hope of finding a weakness in Elis form.

The fight she selected was called "Combat Duel Arena: Eli the dancer vs Yukiho the hammer". This video last roughly 2 minutes and Maki saw instantly why Yukiho had earned the nick name of hammer, by the giant hammer she wielded. It was as tall as her and the head of the hammer was intricately decorated with gorgeous white gold and ruby perfectly imbedded. The both bowed to one another.

Eli again started her dance, but this was different, her movements were as liquid, but the move themselves different, instead of the just spinning it around her, she walked, and jumped, instead of remaining still, her sword play complimenting the movement. Again, there was a wary look on Elis opponent, clearly daunted by Elis clear skill. She moved in slowly, warily, paying attention. She lifted the hammer of her shoulder and held it, ready to strike. Eli feinted an attack by stepping into what looked like a lunge, causing Yukiho to step back, though she kept her cool, an her eyes remained zeroed in on Eli.

In response, she did an over head attack an brought the hammer down hard. The ground shook from the impact, and Maki was surprised Eli didn't take advantage and win. That's when she saw why. The ground shaking had unbalanced Eli slightly, but long enough to bring the hammer into a ready defensive position which Eli did not see. She stepped in to an attack and was met with a hammer coming straight up, knocking the twin blade high into the air, whilst Eli fell back. She watched as Yukiho kept an eye on Eli whilst waiting for the twin blade to land. She span the hammer round as the twin blade came down and knocked it to the far edge of the arena, opposite from Eli and stood between her and it. She flashed Eli a smile as she walked forward.

Eli responded by resuming her dance, feet light, arms loose, and eyes focused, she danced in leaps and bounds, trying to find a way past Yukiho, at least, that's what she made it look like, as Maki observed, she could tell something else was happening. Her thoughts were confirmed when she went to side step yukiho, who moved her hammer in the way, only for Eli to slip at the last second and snatch the hammer from Yukiho a grasp.

She then kicked her with the flat of the foot on her chest knocking her over, Before spinning the hammer round behind her then bring it down on the girl with a bone shattering crash. She walked and picked up her twin blade then left the arena. "I'll have to watch out for any such trickery" Maki said to herself, making a mental note. She decided to watch one more episode before packing her gear and heading to the arena. She moved down to one of Elis longer fights, to see how the others had survived so long and, if possible, improve their technique. She choose the longest lasting fight, and viewed the title. "Combat Duel Arena: Akiru the knight vs Eli the dancer" Maki opened the file and watched as both fighters bowed.

Akiru was called a "knight" due to her attire and weapon choice. She wielded a short sword in one hand, a shield about the size of her torso in the other, adorned with a worn image of 2 crossed swords. She wore armour similar to that of the Knights of old. The battle began and she charged into Eli before she could begin her sword movement properly. Eli didn't expect this move and was caught unprepared. Akiru smacked the sword aside with her shield and Eli fell with it to the floor. Eli was on her back as Akiru moved in for a down stab. She bought up her sword, aiming for Akitas throat, but her attempt was batter aside. Akiru rammed her sword down.

Eli rolled to the side and jumped up, only to be battered back to the ground by Akiru when she rammed into her with her shield. This time Akiru tried to move in closer before trying to finish Eli. Eli was clearly feeling the pressure in this fight, her form was far off. "It must have been the failure to enter the dance immediately" Maki thought to herself. She would remember this tactic. She continued to watch however, curious as to how Eli won. Akiru moved in closer, shield taking all of Elis attacks.

Maki saw an opening in Akirus defence though, and Eli saw it to, and stabbed her twin blade through Akirus undefended thigh. Akiru cursed and fell backwards, barely staying on her feet. Eli got up and span around, swinging her sword in a wide arc, forcing Akiru back further. Eli began to move, anger clearly fuelling her movements, despite trying to maintain control. Akiru quickly tried to stem the bleeding from her leg, grunting in pain. Eli wasn't having it though and ran forward, blade ready and began a brutal assault on akiru, who struggled to keep her shield up.

Eli kept slashing and stabbing, trying to knock the shield aside. She knocked it to the side slightly, but instead of going straight for another attack, she kicked it to the side, leaving Akiru wide open. Akiru worn out from taking all of Elis hits couldn't do anything but watch as Eli span and rammed the twin blade clean through the chest. She slowly fell backwards off the sword onto the ground. Eli did not linger, and walked out of the arena. Maki formulated a tactic in her head. She knew what she would have to do to beat Eli. She stood up and packed her bag, and headed to the arena.


	4. Chapter 4

Maki opened her eyes to her alarm. "Tonight's the night" Maki thought. She sat up. "Tonight's the night I fight Rin". Maki had been dreading this. Maki went through her morning routine. Exercise, practice, washing. She prepped for the fight by watching Rins style, especially in her recent fight. Rin was very agile. Maki would try and use this against her. She formulated a strategy. She was ready. She got up and went to the toilet. Whilst she was washing her hands, she splashed cold water on her face. She looked up, she looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't ready. Rin was the closest thing to a friend she had ever had. Could she kill that friendly, energetic child? She left the bathroom. She would kill, or she would be killed.

"She walked into her room and packed her bag and headed to the arena. She entered the changing room and got into her armour. She knew Rin wasn't to be trifled with, but was confident she should be easily beaten. She had beaten better, more skilled opponents. She drew her sword, and saw her reflection on the blade. "But those opponents weren't her" said a voice in her head. She silenced it, and moved through to the arena. She entered and saw she was first to arrive, she kneeled on the ground. Waiting for her opponent. Minutes later, the opposite door slid open, and Rin walked into the fight. Though something was different. She wasn't moving with her usual energy. In fact, she seemed quite contained. She reached the centre and that's when Maki saw Rins usual grin was replaced with a look of sadness. Maki stood and drew her sword. Rin looked at Maki.

"Maki.. I- I don't know if I can fight you" Rin choked out. Maki could tell she had been crying. "You're my only friend". The words tore at Maki as she debated what to do. She was in a corner. The fight had to have a winner. It was the rules, if you refused to fight, the arena would be gassed, and both would die. "I'm sorry Rin, I didn't want this to happen, but it's out of our control" Maki said, voice laced with surrender.

"I refuse to fight, but I won't kill you with me" with that, Rin produced a knife from her back. It was covered in a black liquid. "This is a potent poison of my own design. It only takes 1 cut". And with that, Rin cut across her hand. "RIN NO" maki shouted at the girl. The short girls wobbled on her feet, before falling back. Maki reached the girls corpse, The crowd around her silent. Maki cradled the girls head in her arms. "Rin, I-I" Makis words failed, replaced by sobs. "Maki.." Rin wheezed out. Maki looked up "trust.. Me.." With that, Rins eyes rolled up. Makis head fell on to Rins.

Maki turned and stood, tears sill rolling down her face. "This is my last fight, and with it, I announce my retirement". Maki shouted to the still silent crowd. "This sport is cruel, and I'm finished". Maki said, turning as the crowd started to shout and boo. Maki knelt and picked up Rins body. She walked out of the arena. She picked up her stuff and got a taxi to Rin's parent's clinic. She stepped in and laid Rins body on the counter. "Rin?" her mother shouted. She rushed forward. "Rin?" She picked up the ashen body and moved through to the back. They hooked her up to a monitor. "What happened to her?" Her mother shouted at Maki. "She poisoned herself" Maki whispered, looking at the ground with tears still rolling down her face, she just couldn't believe Rin had died for her. "Wait.. Rins not dead?" Her mother said. "What?" Maki said, head snapping up. "Her life sign is weak, but it's there" her mother said, relief flooding her voice. "She said one cut, and this poison would kill her. Maki produced the empty vial. Rins mother took it and swabbed the inside. She analysed it and muttered something as she read the results.

"This won't kill, this lowers heart beat to less than 1 a minute, but, you survive". Rins mother explained to Maki. "So, she'll be ok?" Maki said, hope filling her voice. "Yes, we just need to put her in a chamber to speed up her recovery". Rins mother said calmly, no longer concerned Rins life was in danger. "Help me move her into the chamber please" Makis mother said to Maki. Maki lifted Rins feet and they put her into the large metallic capsule. Rins mother pushed a button and the lid slid across with a quiet pneumatic hiss. He pushed another button and a green glow emanated from the capsule. "Now we just wait for her to recover". Rins mother left and went back to the front of the store.

Maki sat in a chair, and fell into a haunted, restless sleep. In it, she fought a red head girl, who begged her for mercy, to stop. Maki could feel her face contorted into a smile. "No" the words echoed across the arena, and with that, she plunged her sword into the girls chest. She pulled out her sword and beheaded the dead girl. She picked up the head and showed it to the crowd who cheered.

"Maki-chan?" Maki was woken with a start by her name softly being cooed. "Maki-chaaan" maki looked at who was calling her name and saw her being watched by a familiar pair of eyes. "Rin?!" Maki cried and rushed forward, embracing the girl she thought dead, her dream forgotten. "Hey" Rin said softly into makis shoulder. "I was so scared you were gone" Maki said, new tears springing forth from her eyes. It's ok, Rins here nya" she said happily. "It's nice to know Maki cares" Rin said quietly. Maki then did something neither expected. She pulled back from her hug and kissed Rin. She quickly broke off and looked at Rin, who looked back at her. They both leaned in, this time slower, observing each other, and their lips met again, softly, this kiss lasted for what felt like hours, when they finally broke off and looked at each other again. "Rin, I was so scared when I though lost you, I can't go through that again". "Maki-chan, Rin promises never to put you through anything like that again. I.. Love you mak-chan" Rin said quietly, averting her gaze. Maki looked at the usually boisterous girl, so shy in front of her. Maki lifted the girls chin and their eyes met. Maki pulled Rin into a tight hug. "I- I love you too Rin-chan" Maki said.

EPILOGUE

Maki awoke, the sun only just rising, the sound of the ocean lapping at the sand as another day dawned. It had been 10 years since Maki had left behind her life of violence and murder. She had left soon after and started a new life away from everything else. She had made a lot of money from all her fights, and used this to get away with Everything she needed. This was when she felt her everything gently kiss her shoulder. "Morning Maki-chan" Rin said softly, and Maki smiled, content.


End file.
